Sung Min
Perfil thumb|250px|Sungmin *'Nombre: ' 성민 / Sung Min *'Nombre real:' 이성민 / Lee Sung Min *'Nombre chino:' 晟敏 / Shèng Mǐn *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Actor musical, Compositor, Locutor de radio, Actor, MC, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Ilsan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 177 cm *'Peso: ' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Signo Chino:' Buey *'Familia': Padres, hermano menor y esposa/Actriz y Cantante Kim Sa Eun *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' Label SJ Biografía Sugmin nació en Ilsan, Corea del Sur, el primero de Enero de 1986. En el 2001, ganó primer lugar en Mejor Apariencia Externa, ''por lo que empezó como trainee de la compañía de música SM Ent. Luego de haber sido entrenado durante un tiempo, debutó en el grupo K-pop Super Junior, en el que está actualmente. Contrajo matrimonio con la cantante y actriz Kim Sa Eun el 13 de Diciembre de 2014. Dramas *President (KBS2, 2010) *Sisters of the Sea (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Oh Wa tema para I Need a Fairy (2012) *''Biting My Lips'' feat Ryeowook y Kyuhyun tema para President (2010) Películas *SMTown The Stage (2015) *Super Show 4 3D (2013) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *Super Show 3 3D (2011) *Attack On The Pin-Up Boys (2007) Programas de TV *A Song for You 3 (KBS, 2014, Ep. 14-15) *Super Junior M's Guest House (SBS, 2014-2015) *Strongest Group/The Ultimate Group/最强天团 (Jiangsu TV, 2014.08.08) *The Genius 2 (tvN, 2014.02.08, Ep. 10) Junto a Shin Dong, Eun Hyuk y Cho Kyu Hyun *High Society (JTBC, 2012-2013, Ep. 54-56) *Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012, Ep. 28-29) *Star Life Theater (KBS, 2012) *Saturday Night Live Korea 2 (tvN, 2012) *The Beatles Code Season 2 (Mnet, 2012, Ep. 20-21) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012, Ep. 24) *We Got Married - Pit a Pat Shake (MBC, 2012) Con Hyolyn Episodio *The Beatles Code (Mnet, 2011, Ep. 53-54) *Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS, 2010-2011, Ep. 33 y 98) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2010, Ep. 176) *Night Star (KBS, 2010, Ep. 5) *Intimate Note (SBS, 2009, Ep. 24-25) *Come to Play (MBC, 2009, Ep. 231) *Star Golden Bell (KBS, 2008-2010, Ep. 188,262,272) *Unbelievable Outing Season 3 (Comedy TV, 2008) *Explorers of the Human Body (SBS, 2007-2008) *Idol Army (MBC, 2008) Con Super Junior Happy *Idol World (KM, 2007, Ep. 6-13) Con Super Junior T *Super Junior Mini-Drama (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Adonis camp (KM, 2006) *Mystery 6 (Mnet, 2006) *Super Junior Full House (SBS, 2006) *Super Junior Show (KM, 2005-2006) *Battle of the Century: Pop vs. Rock (2002) Programas de Radio *Super Junior Kiss The Radio (Sukira) (KBS, 2011-2012, DJ y locutor) - Junto a Ryeowook *ChunJi Reckless Radio (2007-2008, DJ y locutor) - Junto a Soo Young y Sunny Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Musicales *Boys over Flower (2017) como Yoon Ji Hoo *Vampire (Japón, 2014) - como Drácula *The Three Musketeers (2013-2014) - como D'Artagnan *Summer Snow (2013) - como Natsuo *Jack The Ripper (2011-2013) - como Daniel *Hong Gil Dong (2010) - como Hong Gil Dong *Akilla (2009) - como Ro Temas para Musicales *"I Akilla You" - tema para Akilla (2009) Composiciones Letras Musicales *"Love U More" - Super Junior: Sorry, Sorry - 3er Album Repackaged - "Con Ryeowook" (2009) *"I Am" - Super Junior: Don't Don - 2o Album - "Con Lee Teuk, Eun Hyuk y Lee Dong Hae" (2007) Otras *"Now We Go To Meet" - Wishes of Sang Geun Album "letra, con Lee Teuk" (2008) Colaboraciones *"Let's Go" - Junto los artistas del proyecto 'G-20' *"Falling Slowly" - (Junto a Sunny de Girls' Generation) (2009) *"Now We Go To Meet" (Sang Geun's Wish Album) - Junto a Ye Sung 2008 *"Someone Special" - Junto a Dana y Lina de CSJH The Grace (2007) Vídeos Musicales *"Oppa Oppa" - Super Junior D&E (Japanese ver.) Anuncios *Cruz Roja (con Donghae) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior **'Sub-Grupos:' **Super Junior M **Super Junior Happy **Super Junior T *'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Tipo de voz: Tenor. *'''Fanclub individual: VitaMins. *'Educación: '''Universidad de Myongji. *'Religión:' Cristiano. *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, bajo, armónica, saxofón, piano y batería. *'Idiomas: Coreano (fluido), Japonés (fluido), Chino (Intermedio) e Inglés (Básico). *'''Apodos: Pumpkin Guy, Niel Lee, Conejo (por su zodiaco Chino), Príncipe del Aegyo, Danhobak (dulce de calabaza) y Príncipe Rosa. *'Mascotas: '''Un perro (Cacao). Anteriormente tuvo dos gatos (Hyaku y Zen). *'Casting: 1st SM Yout Best Selection Best Outward. *Su primera aparición en TV fue en agosto del 2005, apareció brevemente en el drama de la MBC, Sea of Sisters. *Es sumamente perfeccionista. * A pesar de que es muy vanidoso, dice que uno de sus defectos es el hecho de casi no hablar o participar. * Fuera del escenario no se suele peinar y siempre se pone gorras, ya que le encantan. * De los miembros de Super Junior, Sungmin es el que se vuelve cercano a la mujeres con mayor facilidad pero afirma que sólo lo ven como un amigo. Donghae ha dicho que esto se debe a la actitud a veces femenina de Sungmin. * ETiene gran afinidad con Sunny y Choi Soo Young de Girls Generation. Debido a que trabajaron juntos en una emisora de radio. * Tuvo un escándalo amoroso con Sunny de Girls' Generation. *Sufre de Anemia (disminución de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre), por lo cual constantemente sube y baja de peso. *Se autonombra: "Chick" (pollito), aunque sus fans lo llaman "conejito" pues parece uno. *Practica artes marciales. *Proviene de una familia adinerada, su padre posee una compañía llamada "Sendbill". *Una de sus frases favoritas en japonés es: "いちごいちえ" (ichigo ichie), que significa algo como: "ser el primero" o "sólo una oportunidad en la vida". *Sandeul de B1A4 se parece mucho a Sungmin. *Junto a Hyolyn participó en el spin-off de We Got Married "Pit a Pat Shake" el cual no mostraba una vida de casados sino que era un programa de citas. *Aprendió a tocar la guitarra gracias al cantante Chu Gayeoul. Luego Sungmin les enseñó a Sunny y a Choi Soo Young de Girls' Generation. *Ganó el primer lugar de "Best Outward Appearance" (Mejor apariencia Externa) junto con su compañero de grupo Donghae. *Ha participado dos veces cantando con el grupo Wonder Boys junto a su compañero de grupo Shin Dong, Jo Kwon de 2AM, Seung Ri de BIGBANG y Lee Taemin de SHINee, donde imitan a Wonder Girls. *Participó en la canción "Let’s Go" de la campaña "2010 Seoul G20 Summit", proyecto que contó con un total de 20 artistas, entre ellos sus compañeros de agencia: Luna de F(x), Seo Hyun de Girls' Generation y Kim Jong Hyun de SHINee. El vídeo de la canción fue grabado en coreano e inglés. *Participó desde diciembre de 2013 a enero de 2014 en el musical "The Three Musketeers" con el rol de D´artagnan, papel que Cho Kyu Hyun realizó anteriormente por varias temporadas. *A Sungmin le gusta cuando en la hora los números son los mismos; 1:11, 2:22, 3:33, etc. *Aunque hace ya varios meses se informó que Sungmin había audicionado en la Policía Metropolitana de Seúl para cumplir con su servicio militar y de hecho, que había sido uno de los 8 seleccionados en la primera ronda del proceso, ahora se ha confirmado que él decidió retrasar su servicio para participar en el álbum de regreso de Super Junior y en un nuevo musical. Por ahora su fecha de enlistamiento vuelve a ser una incógnita. *Con su último musical llamado "Vampire", se había mantenido como el idol que ha participado en más musicales, siendo éste el sexto en su lista, sin embargo ahora este puesto pertenece tanto a su compañero de grupo Cho Kyu Hyun, quien en noviembre de 2015 participará en su séptimo musical como a Key de SHINee (compañero de compañía) quien también ha participado en siete musicales. *Dicen que durante la grabación para su comeback en Inkigayo, debido a su peinado (un flequillo que le tapaba prácticamente por completo los ojos) chocó contra Kim Hee Chul, Lee Teuk y Eunhyuk, por lo que tuvieron que repetir la grabación. *Hubo rumores que la famosa actriz Kim Sa Eun, se iba a casar con Sung Min ya que el nombre lo escribieron mal en la informacion ya que el nombre correcto era kim sa eun. Lo cual causo mucha controversia y alegria por parte de la los fans de ambos ya que kim so eun y sung min ya habian trabajado juntos en un drama. *El día 24 de Septiembre se reportó que se encuentra en una relación con la actriz Kim Sa Eun. Según los informes, Sungmin y Saeun se conocieron mientras ambos eran compañeros de reparto en el musical "Los Tres Mosqueteros". *Después de varias horas con el revuelo causado por los rumores de su supuesto matrimonio con la actriz Kim Sa Eun, y luego de que la empresa de ésta negara los reportes; el 14 de octubre (2014), en su blog oficial, el mismo Sungmin confirmó la noticia de su próxima boda el 13 de diciembre con su actual novia Saeun. *Entró al servicio militar el 31 de Marzo del 2015. Pondrá fin a su enlistamiento el 30 de diciembre de 2016 Enlaces *Blog Naver *Weibo Oficial *Twitter Oficial (Suspendido) *Instagram *Youtube Galería Sung_Min_01.jpg Sung_Min_02.jpg Sung_Min_03.jpg Sung_Min_04.jpg Sung_Min_05.jpg Sung_Min_06.jpg Sung_Min_07.jpg Sung_Min_08.jpg '''Videografía STATION SUNGMIN 성민 '낮 꿈 (Day Dream)' MV| Day Dream SUNGMIN 성민 '오르골 (Orgel)' MV| Orgel Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:SJ Label Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KYoutuber Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2019